The central goal of this core is to provide optimal quality human tissue handling, preservation, processing, and morphologic characterization of bio-specimens obtained from patients suffering from NSCLC in a manner that ensures accurate and detailed annotation of collection parameters. It will further collect associated pathologic, demographic and clinical outcomes data to ensure outstanding quality data analysis yielding biologically plausible and clinically meaningful conclusions on the utility of the diverse biomolecules being investigated. This specialized "virtual" tissue resource will subsume the "legacy" lung cancer tissue resource at HLMCC to create a comprehensive relational database that seamlessly integrates across internal and external domains. The framework thus established will serve as an integrating mechanism among projects, facilitating optimal utilization of shared resources within the Moffitt Cancer Center, and tissue procurement and distribution in accordance with established institutional and lung cancer SPORE guidelines. The core will provide high quality collection and tissue analysis of paraffin embedded tissue blocks for potential downstream tissue micro-array construction and immuno-histochemical characterization. Each of these functions will be carried out in strict compliance with College of American Pathologists (CAP) guidelines with discrete field data entry using pre-identified common data elements. A significant emphasis will be placed on high throughput technologies and cancer micro-genomics using laser capture micro dissection. New methodologies will be validated and incorporated to harvest small quantities of macromolecules (DMA, RNA and protein) for target molecule analysis. The core will efficiently utilize tissue micro arrays to provide a mechanism for discovery of outcomes predictor models when coupled with quantitative in situ analysis.